


Drunken Hookup

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Four gets drunk off his ass and visits Eric's apartment. There he attacks but then starts to kiss him. You can guess things build up.





	Drunken Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy. Please comment down below if you enjoyed.

I stumbled through the hallway until I came to the door I was looking for. I knocked on the door roughly, my vision blurred. I nearly dropped my bottle of alcohol twice, just waiting for the door to open. When the door did open I was faced with Eric looking so angry and in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

“Four,” Eric growled, his eyes hard. “What do you want?”

I swayed for a minute and dropped my bottle of whiskey but attacked Eric. He seemed to be surprised about it. His angry expression changing to shock.

I kicked the door shut as Eric and I fell to the ground. My hands wrapped around his Eric’s throat and he tried to pin my arms behind my back but failed.

We rolled around on the floor for a couple of minutes. Each of us trying to get the upper hand.

I was on top when he rolled over to get on top of me. He wrapped his hands around my throat. I rolled back over to get on top and stared at his blue eyes, filled with hate.

Then I removed my hands from his throat and cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him.

He seemed to be too surprised to fight, but once the shock wore off he pushed me off of him. He stood up, wiping his mouth off, and stared at me like I was crazy and maybe I was.

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyebrows together.

I stood up and nearly fell over onto the ground again. I leaned against the wall for support for a minute and walked in front of Eric.

“What do you mean?” I giggled. “I’m just trying to have a good time.”

Eric looked confused and raised his pierced eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“C’mon Eric,” I put my hands on his shoulder to steady myself. “Let’s have some fun together.”

Eric looked even more confused than before and said, “I think you had too much to drink tonight stiff.”

I leaned in to kiss him again but he pushed me away.

“Stop that,” he ordered, anger in his voice.

“Oh c’mon on Eric,” I said smiling. “Haven’t you ever thought about it? Ever wanted to try it?”

“No,” he said blankly.

“I think you’re lying,” I put my forehead against his.

“Ok time for you to leave,” he tried to get me to move towards the door.

I attacked him again. We landed on the floor and I started to violently kiss him, forcing my way into his mouth. He tried to fight back at first but he started to kiss me back soon enough.

Out tongues fought for dominance as we aggressively ran our fingers through each other’s hair. He bit my bottom lip, drawing blood and the metallic taste filled both of our mouths. 

I started to grind against him, feeling his bulge in his pants, while my bulge started growing harder making my pants tighter.

“Go to the bed,” Eric said pulling away, eyes filled with lust and his pupils huge.

I got up and started walking towards the bed, feeling him smack my ass once he got up.

I turned to face him and his mouth was back on mine before I knew what was happening. We fell onto the bed and started to make out roughly again.

He started to unbuckle my pants as I took off my shirt, throwing it to the floor.

He finally got my pants off, also throwing them to the ground, and started to palm his way through my boxers. I leaned my head back and moaned at his touch.

Eric took his boxers his boxers off revealing his long and girthy cock. I rolled over to where I was on top of him and started to go down on him.

I put my lips to the head of his cock and started sucking. I started to suck on only the head but took more of of Eric in my mouth, loving the sweet taste of his skin.

I could hear Eric moan as I swallowed around him, still trying to take as much of him in my mouth as possible.

I tried to control my breathing as much as possible, in through my nose and slowly exhaling. Meanwhile Eric was above me still moaning occasionally.

I hollowed out my cheeks and started to bob my head up and down on his cock, it starting to grow in my mouth getting harder and harder.

He put his hands on each side of my head and started to thrust in and out. I tried not to gag as he fucked my face but it was growing increasingly difficult as the head kept hitting the back of my throat.

I kept swallowing around him, getting moan after moan from him.

When he pushed my head off I was a little disappointed but he led me to get on my stomach and then he got behind me. Curious of what he was gonna do I followed his orders and did what he wanted of me.

He spread my ass open and did a broad sweep with his tongue over my hole. I let out a small moan as his tongue kept going back and forth over my hole.

He pushed his tongue forward and forced me open. I let out a small moan as his tongue began to swirl inside me. He started to suck and kiss at my hole.

I stuck my ass out in hopes that he’d push his tongue in deeper. He didn’t disappoint as he kept pushing his tongue in further and further. 

He started to swirl his finger over my hole and eventually pushed it forward into me. I gasped quietly as he pushed it in further.

“You like that Four?” Eric asked in a breathy voice.

“Oh yes,” I moaned. “Keep going. Please keep going.”

He stuck in a second finger and started a scissoring motion to open me up. I moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out, waiting for him to push in another finger.

When he did I was a moaning mess above him. Begging for him to hurry up and fuck me.

He removed his fingers and lined himself up. He rammed into me with a good movement of his hips. A small cry of pleasure came from deep within my chest.

Eric grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into an almost standing position. I grabbed his head to hopefully get him to go deeper.

He started hitting my sweet spot, leaving me seeing stars and gasping for air.

“Mmm… I’m close,” Eric moaned into my ear.

Soon after he said that I felt his warm cum fill me up. I started to stroke myself until I finally came all over my chest.

We both collapsed on Eric’s bed, breathing heavily, and Eric threw an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

We both drifted off into sleep while Eric pulled me even closer to his body.


End file.
